


Sardines and Strawberry Jam

by Kkharrin



Series: Lullabies [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Convalescence, Drabbles, Fluff, Gen, Recovery, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkharrin/pseuds/Kkharrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony comes to some sort of epiphany over the effects of his actions on others. Sometimes a joke just isn't worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sardines and Strawberry Jam

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just fluff to make me happy and if it manages to make others happy too then that's fucking awesome. 
> 
> For general angst and pain my other fics are probably a better option...

The first time Tony paused was when he heard Bucky singing in the shower. His hand was already on his phone, ready to press record, face half way to a gleeful smile, before he stopped, confused, and walked away.

The second time, Tony had been midway through snapping a picture for a Tweet about Bucky’s weird collection of antique owl statuettes, chortling to himself, when he had paused and deleted the draft.

The third time, he had been about to Instagram a photo of one of Bucky’s strange food combinations, _‘sardines and strawberry jam? What time period is he living in?’_ when he had scrubbed the text, throwing his phone onto the sofa angrily.

The last time, he had been in Central Park watching Bucky throw seed to to the ducks, his face glowing with happiness. Tony had walked across, laughing with Bucky as the tiny ducklings cheeped frantically at the water’s edge, waddling around on awkward little feet.

' _Tony?’_

_'Yeah?’_

_‘I know my coping strategies could seem a little weird…but, you never made a joke of it, you never laughed at me. Thanks for that.’_

_'It's nothing…I, er…'_

_'No, Tony, seriously, thank you.'_

Tony found himself smiling. He felt his shoulders loosen; a relaxed grin slipping across his face.

_'Hey, Bucky?”_

_'Yeah?'_

_'I put aside a really cool owl statue in that antique shop near the Tower. Do you wanna go see it?'_


End file.
